


Testing and Turning

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2018 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week Day Four: SnugglesTossing and turning after a long day of taking exams, Weiss can't sleep knowing that her future could've been decided by how she did that day.Fortunately, she's not alone.





	Testing and Turning

Weiss tried to get comfortable, but no matter what she did, or how she moved she just couldn't rest. Her mind was full of everything that had happened that day, her heart pounding and stomach churning as she thought about the possible outcomes. All of the possible consequences…

The year end finals had been far more difficult than she'd expected, requiring her to recall everything she'd learned in class or read in her textbooks since she'd first begun training to be a huntress so long ago. Did she get everything right? There was just so much, and some of the questions…

There was a thump next to her that made her jump, almost yelping in shock before she realized that it was just Ruby jumping down from her now swaying top bunk. “Okay, scooch over,” Ruby murmured.

“What?” Weiss asked, even as she did so, making room for her girlfriend to climb into bed next to her.

Once she was under the covers Ruby poked and prodded her into rolling over onto her side, before pressing up against her and holding her close. Weiss felt her heart begin to pound for a different reason, but as Ruby just silently held her close she slowly began to relax and lean back against her.

Ruby kissed the back of her head and spoke at just above a whisper, obviously not wanting to wake up her sister and Blake. “What's wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Weiss evaded.

Ruby poked her side, making her jump, before kissing the back of her neck. “Weiss… I could hear you think from my bunk. It was keeping me up.”

“That's impossible,” Weiss grumbled.

“Not with how loud you were worrying,” Ruby said. When Weiss stayed silent, she eventually spoke again, her voice even more gentle than before. “Please? I just want to help my girlfriend.”

Weiss sighed. “I'm just… worried about the test.”

“I'm sure you did great.”

“Great isn't enough,” Weiss said. “I need to have done better than great.”

“Why?” Ruby asked.

Weiss hesitated. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone, but Ruby wasn't anyone. Ruby was her first friend, her best friend, her partner, her… girlfriend. It was hard to imagine life without Ruby by her side, and she trusted her more than she trusted herself. “My father… he's always expected me to be perfect. At everything. Otherwise I'm letting down the Schnee name. If I'm not at the top of the class at the end of my first year… he's going to be furious.”

“That's stupid,” Ruby said. “Nobodies perfect.”

“I know,” Weiss said painfully.

Ruby kissed her again, cuddling even closer. When they were together like this was one of the only times Weiss felt truly safe, and she slowly relaxed even more. She wished this moment could last forever, but that was exactly why she was afraid. “If he's displeased with my grades… he'll pull me out of Beacon.”

“Wh-what?” Ruby gasped, squeezing Weiss so tightly the air as forced from her lungs. “He can't do that, can he?”

Once she could breathe again Weiss tightened up into a ball, Ruby following her lead by keeping their legs pressed tight against her no matter how Weiss folded herself. She was stuck on like a lamprey, but it was eventually enough to make her relax again. “He already tried. When I didn't become team leader.”

“But… but that wasn't anything you did wrong,” Ruby objected.

“'A Schnee always leads, never follows',” Weiss quoted. “He was furious. I had to convince him that I would be the best student and prove Ozpin wrong about my placement before he backed down… now…”

“I won't let him take you away,” Ruby said.

“There's nothing we can do to stop him.”

Ruby scoffed. “Please. So what if he's the richest man in the world with a giant army and control over all of Atlas… uh… um…”

Weiss chuckled slightly. “Minor problems, right?”

“Right,” Ruby said. “Ozpin won't let him take you away if you say no. You're an adult Weiss, and a huntress. It's your choice.”

“You don't know what he's like,” Weiss murmured. “It's… hard to say no to him.”

“Good thing you won't be alone,” Ruby said. “Everybody will be with you… we won't let you go unless _you_ want to go.”

“Really?” Weiss asked.

“Really,” Ruby said, kissing her neck again. “Now get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning, you'll see.”

In Ruby's arms Weiss was finally able to relax and wait for the future to come. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mostly doing these the day before posting, and writing this after editing and putting up my Struggle prompt probably made this a lot more angsty than I should've gone for something like Snuggles.


End file.
